whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:DRAMA FAN'S CONFESSIONS
THE DIRTY STUFF HERE CLEAN SHIT GOES ON OTHER PAGE REMEMBER THE RULES - DFG23014 SCARLET *I want to feel his slimy tentacles surround me and brush against me, ripping off my flesh slowly. then all at once as I orgasm, until I'm nothing but a bloody slimy pulpy mess. - DFG36364 *I want scarlet to fuck the police -anonymous MAGENTA *i want magenta to fuck my brains out - Anonymous JOSHUA * I want him to whisper everyone's bank accounts in my ear until we both orgasm - Anonymous TROIKA MARILYN GOLD *I want to become so tiny that I can crawl inside him and feel every single part inside of him. every. single. part. - DFG2525 *I bet he isn't really as experienced with sex as he pretends he is or to be. Fuck I bet he hasnt even had sex yet - Anonymous *i want to shrink him down to a tiny size and put him in my mouth so i can run my tongue all over his whole body - Anonymous *I want him to be showered in variety of other's bodily fluids daily but being given nothing to eat or drink. forcing him to have no other the choice but to lick it up if he doesnt want to die from thrist.-DFG2535 *I want to kiss him everywhere and have him fill me completely -DFG1783 SILVER * I want to forcibly strip him infront of his boyfriend and make him mine. -DFG4435 *I get off the the thought of him exercising - DFG5647 *I want to make him wear a mask, and fuck him dressed as phanto -DFG2342 *I want someone to kiss him rough enough he gets bruises and fuck him hard enough he has to bite his lips until they bleed. -DFG9123 *I want him to fucked senseless -Anonymous MONGREL *I want to ruin mushrooms for him, by showing how much mushrooms look like penises. - Anonymous *I want to make him watch as someone fucks his boyfriend roughly enough to cause bleeding and pain. - DFG9123 *I want him to slam me into a wall and fucking pin me to the wall so sensually with that metal pole of his.- DFG1237 KARKAT * I want to ride him and use his short horn hubs as very short handlebars. -DFG2134 *I want to sit on his horns. - DFG2134 ERIDAN *when his moirail isn't around, I want eridan to shoot gold, and decide it's time to "teach him a lesson" for trying to steal his moirail from him. I want to watch eridan teach gold the lesson by coercing him into letting eridan woundfuck him and listen to the sounds he is unable to completely avoid making from the pain. - DFG2535 * I want to fuck his fin/gills.-DFG3221 SOLLUX *I want to shove an entire desktop computer up his fucking asshole, and 3 motherboards down his throat. - DFG3424 *sollux being strangled with his own wired mouse? mor e LIKE FUCK TAKE M E NOW -DFG7721 ERRKAT *I bet Errkat moans really loud when it comes down to sex. -Anonymous *I bet you could use errkat as a vibrator if you tried hard enough - DFG3421 MONS *i want ataro to stick his tail hand the whole way up my ass - Anonymous *I want hel to throw me around and roughen me up as I get off. I want her to slam me into the wall as I orgasm and moan her name. -DFG1234 MINOR CHARACTERS *I want Verius to thoroughly search through TA's asshole - anonymous SHIPPING QUESTIONS YOU GOT SOME Q'S? ASK THEM HERE AND ONLY HERE - DFG23014